cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronoxia
*This article is currently going through an extreme make over. Almost all of the information shall be changed to fit the new RP ideals of Chancellor Kronas. Please come back in a week or so, and see the final product of this make over! *Not all of the information provided in this article is in-game specific. History Germanian Imperialism In the days of old, the powers of the world began to set off into the world, and colonize it as their own. Germania was one of those powers, seeding only but one colony upon the world. Upon landing in the New World, Germania established the colony of Kronoxia, setting up the town of New Germania as there capital and base of operations. But little did the Germanian people know, not far from New Germania lived the natives of the land. Once the colonists ran into the natives, war broke out. Neither the natives or colonists spoke the same language, and even tried to solve the problem with-out fighting, thus providing Kronoxia & Germania with the Founding Wars. The Early Years After the success of the Founding Wars, War began to brake out in Europe. The Great War, caused many Germania citizens to run from there home lands and seek shelter in Kronoxia. As the War raged on in Europe, Kronoxia in short supply of resources from the Fatherland, began to grow quickly to counteract the shortages and provide for the colonists. Factory's, city's, roads, farms, all began to pop-up in Kronoxia, causing a great expansion to there newly founded lands. With-in a year of the Great War's break out in Europe, and the end of the Founding Wars in the New World, Kronoxia had grown to over double it's size; by population and land mass. This however did cause some problems. The government set-up in Kronoxia was inadequate to deal with such a large population. Soon the Great War came to an end, and new leadership was sworn in both in the colony of Kronoxia and the Fatherland. Kronoxia was to be split up into provinces, ruled by a Tribune, appointed directly by the Chancellor of Germania himself. The People's Revolution As Kronoxia grew more and more powerful, growing into its own little nation, its people began to see that the Chancellor could not adequately rule over its colony of Kronoxia. The people began to question their appointed rulers in the colony. The colonists twice formed a National Convention. The First National Convention of the People was dissolved by the Grand Tribune Council of Kronoxia. The second met more in secret, and was able to decide to send a secret emissary to the Chancellor, pleading him to meet there demands, and fix the problems that have set in upon Kronoxia. The Chancellor did not agree, and had the emissary returned to Kronoxia, where The Grand Tribune Council had him hung for grand treason against the Imperial Colony of Kronoxia. After the hanging the the people rallied together and formed an underground, that quickly called upon the local militias to rise up of the 5th of November, proclaiming that only together in a single organized strike could the people free themselves from the tearony set in upon the land by the Tribunes. Once November the 5th came, the people did rise up, but the Tribune's Guards easily conquered the militias. The uprising in the colony was met by great sympathy by the citizens of the Empire back in the Fatherland. After great political pressure by the citizens of the Empire and Germania's few allies, Germania was forced to free Kronoxia. The People's Revolution was possibly the single least bloodiest revolution in recorded history. Reconstruction After the Tribune relinquished control of Kronoxia to the people, there was no true central power. The land quickly began to split up into sects, led by the militias, since no one else had any true power to stop them. After a few years of anarchy, a lone militia commander, Kalsmir, set out on a cross country journey to spread his power. Kalsmir though was different than the other commanders, he promised to transform Kronoxia into a true thriving democracy and give the people the power. Much of the country backed Kalsmir and his dream, but few opposed him. War broke out in Kronoxia, and lasted almost 3 years before Kalsmir was able to quarrel the last of the rebels. As Kalsmir and his men crossed the country all those years, taking down all that opposed the democracy, intellects of the country gathered and debated upon how to set up this new democratic nation. By the time the Civil War was over, a structure had been decided upon. A parliament seemed to be the only way to truly give the people power. The Golden Age Kalsmir, now Prime Minister of Kronoxia, set out to strengthen the new nation of Kronoxia. The country had been in the dark of the world for many years now, but all of that was about to change. Kalsmir personally went on a five year world tour, setting up trade and military treaties with half of the world. These treaties helped ensure not just peace for Kronoxia, but also a strong economy for the country to grow from. Kalsmir was elected for nearly 21 years, before he took it upon himself to resign from his position and had his power on to the next man. From Kalsmir's long and treacherously hard work, Kronoxia continued to grow at a rapid rate for a half a century, before beginning to level off in growth. Else where in the world though, World War II had broken out. Luckily for Kronoxia, because of its strong economy, its allies chose not call up their help in war through military strength, but through economic aide. Kronoxia built more than half of the planes, ships, weapons, and equipment that its allies used in battle. It took some years after the Second Great War, but Kronoxia was finally paid back in full with interest, by its allies. Time soon changed though, after Kalsmir's successors demise by assassination, the country began to grow into isolationism, hording and hiding behind its own borders. Manifest Destiny & The Arctic Wars Even though Kronoxia had become isolated from the rest of the world, the country itself still grew. The lands to the West and North had just become open, and Kronoxia knew better than to let the opportunity down. An isolated Kronoxia soon would find its message form God, a Manifest Destiny of outward expansion and Imperialism. country expands into new territories, including north to the arctic. meeting other countries colonies and primitive countries in war The Third World War kronoxia involved on opposite side on Germania The Chancellor's Return germania at war w/ enemy's & is conquered. chancellor sent into exile, and flees to kronoxia The Second Great Expansion under the new chancellor's order, kronoxia expands into an empire!(provinces, colony's, territories waiting to become provinces) The Current Age expansion ends; politics take holds over militaristic expansion, new young chancellor kronas takes office. the world enters and age of peace under the Grand Powers Union (treaty between the worlds super powers, including kronoxia & the enemy that took over germania) Government Holidays *Conquistador Day: February 19 - The day the Empire of Kronoxia was founded *Foundation Day: July 10 - The day that the colony of Kronoxia was founded *Independence Day: November 5 - The Day the uprising of The People's Revolution took place *Imperial Day: December 7 - The day the Chancellor reclaimed Kronoxia Chancellery The Office of the Chancellery is not an elected position, it is handed over through the monarchy. Senate The senate consists of three consulates from each province, two from each colony, and one from each territory. The Senate is simply a figure piece of government, the Senate has no power other than giving the Chancellor ideas/proposals. Grand Powers Union treaty between the world super powers (including kronoxia & the enemy that took over germania) Military The Armed Forces of Kronoxia; called the Wehrmacht consists of the Heer (army-soldiers/tanks), the Luftwaffe (air force-aircrafts/cruise missiles), the Kriegsmarine (navy), the Waffen-SS (spies), and the Thule Society (nuclear weapons). Currently Kronoxia's Military forces are very close to fully mobilized. Kronoxia does support the development and use of Nuclear Weapons. Military Recruitment All citizens upon turning the age of 18 or graduating from High School, which ever comes last, are required to serve a minimum service of 2 years in the Armed Forces of Kronoxia. To be exempt from the mandatory enlistment, a citizen must either be either peruse higher education at a University or be employed at a government factory/office. Wars In the whole of Kronoxia's history, the country was involved in a total of six wars: *The Founding Wars - *The People's Revolution - *The Civil War - *The Arctic Wars - *World War III - *The Expansion Wars - The Imperium of Kronoxia The Province of Kronotolia The City of Kronux The city of Kronux is the largest city in Kronoxia, it is also the capitol city. Kronux was set-up in the image of Germania City, capitol of the Fatherland. The Imperial Palace/Eagle's Nest The Eagle's Nest is the name of the location/building of the Chancellor's home, which is located only a few miles from Kronux. The Province of Stuttengard The City of Libria Unlike most other city's in Kronoxia, Libria is not based on classical architecture. Libria takes on more of a modern edge. Housing skyscrapers and giant television screens in its streets, so that all citizens may view the works of the Kronoxian government. The Territory of Reichland Reichland is home to the Wehrmacht. Reichland is dotted with military factory's, bases, warehouses, training grounds, parade grounds, government labs, etc. Reichland is a restricted province of Kronoxia, and only military personnel and high level civilians are allowed in. Category:Stubs